


Not Him, Please

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [59]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Robbery, Someones tries to mug Shiro, with Keith around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: After what could have only been the perfect day, a robber tries to ruin that by attempting to rob Shiro. With Keith around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I was just thinking about your Single Dad au and got the best/worst idea for a prompt! So, I was thinking of Shiro giving little Keith a piggyback ride on the way home from a late night carnival or something. Keith's really excited about being allowed to stay up so late, but then a mugger tries to rob them! He quickly learns that frightening Keith, especially in front of his ex-military dad is the definition of BAD IDEA. Then Keith gets scared of the dark, thinking the bad man will come back."

               Shiro couldn’t help but laugh when Keith couldn’t stop wiggling around on his shoulders. The seven-year-old was practically bouncing up and down on Shiro’s shoulders with excitement. Though some of it could be from the several ice cream cones that he’d consumed throughout the night. Keith hadn’t been much of a fan of cotton candy so Shiro had let him eat a few extra scoops of ice cream.

               After all, how often did a kid get to go to a boardwalk carnival _past_ his curfew?

               They’d spent the last few hours at the local boardwalk where a small carnival had come to. Lance, Hunk and Pidge and their families had all agreed to go together with Shiro and Keith and spent a majority of the day with the two. However, each had to leave at their own times, much to the children’s disappointment. Still, it had been great for everyone and Shiro was glad to have the chance to get out of the house with Keith. The two of them spent a couple more hours on the pier after everyone else had left, happy to spend some time together.

               “Daddy, did you see it when I hit that hammer?” Keith babbled excitedly and Shiro was quick to grab the melting ice cream from Keith’s hand before it could drip onto Shiro. “It went so high! Higher than Lance, right daddy? Wasn’t mine higher?”

               “Yes Keith.” Shiro chuckled at Keith’s loud cheer and held onto Keith’s legs in order to avoid being kicked in the face. He’d rather avoid that painful experience if he could tonight. Wouldn’t want it to end on a bad note.

               “And when I rode on that swingy ride? I was so cool. Huh?” Keith continued happily, while Shiro walked down towards their house. The pier wasn’t far from their house and it wasn’t too late, so Shiro figured a nice walk would help them wind down after a long and exciting day.

               “You were pretty awesome too. I almost thought you were gonna _break_ that hammer game.” Keith said seriously. “That’s ‘cause you’re so strong.”

               “Thank you sweetie.” Shiro grinned.

               “And then, there was the Ferris wheel! Daddy we were so high but I wasn’t scared.” Keith stated while Shiro smiled warmly.

               “Oh yeah?” Keith had remained by Shiro’s side and gripped his hand as tight as he could during the entire ride but Shiro wasn’t about to point that out to Keith and ruin his mood. His little boy deserved every ounce of happiness.

               “Yeah. I was making sure oyou weren’t scared too.”

               “Oh thank you sweetheart. I felt much better holding your hand.” Shiro said, causing Keith to beam proudly.

               “You’re welcome daddy! I’m here to make sure you always feel better! ‘Cause that’s what you do for me.” Keith replied quickly and bounced again on Shiro’s shoulder. “Hey daddy –”

               Before Keith could finish, Shiro suddenly felt something cold and hard pressing into his back and a large body was pressed up against him. His entire breath froze within his body and his world was spinning when he recognized what the object in his back was. _A gun._

               “Give me all your money.” A voice hissed into Shiro’s ear and he swallowed thickly. _This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not with Keith here._

               “Daddy? Daddy, who is he?” Keith asked nervously on his dad’s shoulder. He tried to twist around to see the person who had made his daddy stop, only for his daddy’s grip to tighten on his legs and prevent him from looking back. “D-Daddy?”

               “Give me everything you got, or the kid gets it.” The man growled again and Shiro felt the barrel of the gun move upward.

               “No!” Shiro cried and tried to turn around and the gun dug painfully into his back. “Don’t hurt him. Please, he’s done nothing.” Shiro couldn’t believe he was begging to this scum, but the thought of anyone hurting his baby _killed_ Shiro.

               _This couldn’t be happening. Oh god, please._

               “I’ll give you everything I have. Please don’t hurt him. Just let me put him down.” Shiro pleaded desperately and the man growled. However, he felt the gun pull away from and Shiro shakily pulled Keith off his shoulders before setting him down on the ground. Keith trembled in surprise and fear when his daddy set him on the ground. The frightened look in his daddy’s eye was enough to make Keith become filled with terror. His wonderful day was long forgotten.

               “Give it here. All of it!” The masked man behind Keith’s daddy said again, not sounding very nice at all and Keith whimpered, trying to get closer to his daddy.

               Shiro noticed this as he grabbed his wallet out of his pocket. “No, Keith, sweetheart. I need you to stay right there okay. Don’t you move unless daddy tells you to.” Shiro commanded gently, ignoring the cold gun pressed into his back. If anything, Shiro would be in the way of the robber and Keith would have enough time to get away and call for help. Shiro would be hit, not his baby.

               “Quit talking and just give me your money.” The man hissed and shoved the gun against Shiro’s spine. _That would be a life threating shot._ Shiro swallowed thickly and his hands shook when they raised slowly with his wallet. _Don’t give him any reason to shoot. Not with Keith here._

               Keith felt a sob build in his chest at the frightened look on his daddy’s face and at the mean stranger holding a _gun._ Keith knew what a gun looked like. His daddy had taught him and Keith was so scared for his daddy because guns were bad.

               “It’s okay baby, don’t cry.” Shiro tried to soothe Keith as a few more sobs tore from Keith’s throat. Apparently, the man behind him didn’t like this interaction and jerked the gun against Shiro’s back with an audible click.

               “Quit it and shut up. Both of you.” The man snarled and Shiro hesitated and his voice caught in his throat. Slowly he could feel the gun beginning to move away from his own back.

               _No. No. No. No._

_Please._

_Please no._

_No!_

               “Shut yer mouth kid.” The man growled when Keith’s sobs grew louder and louder. “Or I’ll blow your brains out.” Shiro’s eyes widened at the threat and his entire body was filled with ice.

               _No! Not!_

_Not my baby._

_Please! No._

“Hey!” Shiro barked suddenly, a new fire roaring through his veins instead of ice. “You want your money. Take it.” Shiro snarled and hurled the wallet across the alley way. Immediately the man looked up when the wallet was raised and his eyes followed it as it was thrown away from Shiro. Giving Shiro just enough of a distraction to move. “Keith! Run! Now!” Shiro commanded and turned around. Thankfully, Shiro heard Keith sprinting away from him, a scream erupting from his throat and Shiro thanked everyone that Keith _always_ listened to Shiro.

               With the man distracted, Shiro kicked his leg out and caught the man in the jaw. As he was reeling back, Shiro then kicked the gun out of the man’s hand as it skidded across the ground. Stunned, the man stumbled back and Shiro reeled back before smashing his fist into the man’s stomach and then elbowing the back of the man’s neck, causing him to flop to the ground like a dead fish.

               Quickly, Shiro kneeled on top of the robber and he snatched the man’s arms behind his back. The man grunted and yelped in pain, just as Keith could hear the sounds of footsteps running down the alley way followed by sirens.

               “Sir, we have this now. Are you alright?” A voice asked and Shiro snapped his eyes up, ready to attack again if he had to, only to see a blue uniform beside him. _A cop._

               “Keith?” Shiro asked and slowly moved off the man, while two officers took his spot to handcuff the assaulter.

               “Daddy!” Shiro almost broke down when Keith screamed for him beside another officer and soon enough Shiro had taken off after his son, and engulfed him in the tightest hug he could.

_He’s safe. He’s safe._

_Thank you._

_Thank you._

x.V.x

               Shiro woke up upon hearing the first sniffle of many. His eyes snapped open and his immediate first thought was of Keith. Shiro quickly pulled himself out of bed, only to stop at a tiny figure in his doorway.

               “Keith?” Shiro whispered before turning on the light to his bedroom. Keith was in fact standing out in his doorway, clutching the stuffed red lion in his hands with Red sitting right behind him. There were fresh tear tracks on Keith’s face, falling from red eyes and Shiro’s heart broke.

               “Daddy.” Keith whispered miserably before he was swept up into Shiro’s arms. Shiro buried his nose into Keith’s hair, while Keith snuggled into his daddy and more tears fell from his eyes onto Shiro’s shirt. Shiro looked over at Red, to see her staring at Shiro looking concerned for her owner.

               “Hey baby, shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. You and I are safe now.” Shiro said softly, sitting back onto his bed as Red walked over to rest her head on Shiro’s leg. Keith sniffled again and clutched at Shiro’s shirt tightly.

               This was the same thing that had been happening _every_ night since that robber attempted to attack Shiro and Keith almost two weeks ago. Shiro just wanted the pain to stop for Keith and for his baby to not be so scared anymore. All of this was because some _asshole_ wanted money. If he wasn’t already in jail, Shiro would have given the man a piece of his mind.

               “It’s dark.” Keith mumbled into Shiro’s shirt and Shiro felt a lump in his throat but he continued to rub Keith’s back.

               “I know, sweetheart. You’ve got your nightlight on right? And the one in the hallway?” Shiro whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. He could feel Keith sadly nod his head.

               “Still too dark. Might be hiding in my closer. Too dark.” Keith whispered brokenly. Shiro had to close his eyes when the overwhelming feeling of failure encircled his heart. _How could I let this happen?_ When Keith got too worked up or scared his sentences started to break up into small fragments.

               “Oh baby, he’s not in your closet. I _promise_ you. He’s gone forever and you’re safe in daddy’s home.” Shiro said softly, pressing another kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith sniffled but at least he didn’t argue. “My little star, how brave you were. Just like your daddy.”

               “Sleep daddy?” Keith mumbled tiredly and Shiro sighed. He knew that others were think down on him giving into Keith so easily, but they could just shove their opinions right where you know. Shiro was going to indulge Keith every day for the rest of his life. As long as Keith was happy, healthy and safe.

               “Of course, honey. You can sleep with daddy.” Shiro said softly and pulled himself and Keith under the covers. Quickly Red had jumped onto the bed and curled up beside Shiro and Keith, while Shiro kept Keith in his arms. It took a little while longer before Keith’s breaths had even out and he was actually asleep. Even then, Shiro didn’t fall asleep. Instead, he remained awake and ever vigilant over Keith, just as he would for as long as he was able to.


End file.
